User talk:Rozh
New User One Question Yeah hi. I'm working on a project and I noticed that picutre on your war page. The project is for my school and I need a photo like that. Can you tell me where did you make it? Universal Fallout 08:42, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Question thanks Thanks for the tips as i am still classed as a newbie here :) Deion Mcewan 16:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Templates My template is called Template:Echowaffle8. What the problem is is that when I try to type something in, it will not appear when I hit "Preview." --Echowaffle8 17:10, December 31, 2010 (UTC) --Echowaffle8 17:21, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Try to put it on the template here. Thanks for the help! Thank you for clarifing, the rules and NCF stuff for me! :) (N-777 18:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC)) Dislikes: "Atheists/gays/..." ...Mind explaining? Joshua (Talk) 12:20, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Don't apologise. Please. I get what you're saying, about people who attakc others beliefs or are just OTT about their status, it was worded badly, because it insults me directly, I'm an Athiest - and a very staunch and passionate one at that, and it insults me indirectly as I'm also a bisexual, so it just was a bit ":\". I just wanted it cleared up; so thanks for doing so. ^_^ Joshua (Talk) 11:09, January 5, 2011 (UTC) (Deion Mcewan 11:14, January 5, 2011 (UTC)) I do have a counter argument for that issue about Seska 'Lirumee, A High Prophet would want to make an example of any who refused to train o become an Honour Guard-one who would be protecting the Prophets. I would like you to read Halo: Unending Sorrow shameless, I know. But I'd like feedback. :P Joshua (Talk) 21:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :If you would be so kind as to put the feedback on its talkpage. ;) Joshua (Talk) 21:50, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Human-Forerunner War Hey Rozh. Just wanted to let you know that while browsing Halopedia, I came across an interesting article about a Human-Forerunner War. Because of your infinityverse, I thought that this extra background information might help out the project a little bit. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) EU alright. well, you can help me with my ebony 'vadum topic, but, can we please keep the fact that ebony loved her human family true? can you also keep ebony as a female elite? Re:Mark V/Mark IV/SPI I know, but I'll be adding a twist later on where he survives Reach, going into a coma instead of dying, some UNSC stragglers find him and take him to either beneth CASTLE Base's ruins or Sword Base's ruins and is stored in a cryo-tube, and months later (sometime during the events of Halo: First Strike), he's discovered by a nearby ONI Science Vessel, and his damaged armor is replaced with a new set of MJOLNIR Mark V.Rangerkid51 03:32, January 15, 2011 (UTC) What about the Loop? Does that check out? I hope it does, there is a lot of fighting about it. What's your verdict? -M.S. 22:44, January 26, 2011 (UTC) IRC Sorry for bothering with such a simple question, but how does one join the IRC. I don't have an IRC client, and I've followed the necessary steps, yet it doesn't seem to work... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Rahz :It's dead as stated, so there's very little point I'm afraid. Sorry. Joshua (Talk) 12:53, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Eh, sure, but bear in mind that you'll be the only admin...The old ones, including me, aren't active...And frankly, we have one or two users...:\ Joshua (Talk) 17:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rozh, just wondering, remember my RP, Losing Hope? A while ago you said that you'd join, but you never did. If your not to busy, could you? Your pry one of this wiki's best fan-fic writers. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:50, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Of course. This is a community project, after all. I encourage you to create as many pages, characters, etc. as you deem necessary. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:05, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your initial post, Rozh. May I ask what continent you are over? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:03, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, before I make my post, i though that I should ask. Could you (If you haven't already), create a page for the Euphrates and Roadtown, please? It just has to be simple and give the basics. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:06, February 27, 2011 (UTC) does this count? Oh, I feel bad now. I had already killed one in my last post a few minutes ago. Should i fix it? :( --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then. At least I didn't screw anything up. Well it looks like the weather forecast for Port Neandra is to be "Stormy with one-hundred percent chance of ionized UNSC Frigate debris". ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:39, February 28, 2011 (UTC) An image diagram or some sort of chart. Sure, I guess. What do you plan to use it for? We are all about to leave the spaceport soon enough anyways, once we get the civilians and ourselves onboard. And one last thing, I don't know why the title "spaceport" caught on. I don't mind, however, the proper term would be at least Traxus Spaceport or Traxus something, as it was basically just designed to be used a cargo-transfer pad. From now on, I would prefer that you recognize it as this in posts, so that others may slowly realize and correct the error of their ways. Thanks for the idea, however, if you are planning to create the diagram, go for it. You know that I don't have the necessary software to make images. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:37, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother yuou, but there's some info I need for the part I'm writing for the Losing Hope RP. Namely, I need to know who is in overall command of Roadtown Thanks. Azecreth 16:17, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Dear Rozh, Happy to hear from you. I'm glad that you found the article interesting—when I re-read the article, it was pleasant and brought up some joyful memories, so thank you for reminding me about it. As requested, I have revised the article to redact all "red links" and have also added some colorful touches. I very much appreciate the nomination, and hope that things on your end are going well. Sincerely yours, RelentlessRecusant Genome Institute of Singapore, Stem Cell & Developmental Biology Group Stanford School of Medicine, Department of Developmental Biology Alpha-Beta Numbers RE:Absence Your Battlegroup Roadtown page does have an error in it's links. The last frigate listed is titled the South China, yet it leads to a page titled the Tiberia. I will split the links into two separate ships, expanding the battlegroup until you respond. If you feel that it be necessary to get rid of either of the ships, in order to manage the fanon as you originally had planned, please do so. Thanks, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, and about the Pokemon. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Fine. One thing to consider is that mew was discovered in South America however. It's a fact. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:38, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a whole lot! Would you know how to change the background color on it? [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 02:54, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Where do you get the color codes from? [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 03:22, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I like to help you on your Halo-Pokemon crossover. I'm better than Chris in Pokemon and I'd be glad to clear anything up for you. -Therider Rides Alone 22:26, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, anything beyond gen. 3 is my area of expert opinion. Please feel free to ask any questions on Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova. -Therider Rides Alone 10:23, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Infinityverse Hey Rozh, Rozh, Rozh, Rozh, Rozh, Rozh, Rozh, Rozh, Rozh, Rozh, Rozh, Rozh, Rozh, Rozh, Rozh, Rozh, Rozh, Rozh, Rozh, Rozh, Rozh, Rozh, Rozh, Rozh CORRUPTION Hey Rozh, I was just wondering, since I'm running out of ideas for Jackson-A104, can I please join Infinityverse? I'm planning Valor Team being transported to an alternate universe from Against All Odds by a Forerunner artifact, which is in this case, Infinityverse. It's not much of a serious case as I'm planning Valor's teleporting to be the furthest event in Jackson's AAO canon, so that means I can still expand upon Jackson in the AAO canon while his current status is in Infinityverse. For example: Jackson (AAO canon) is teleported back to 2552 (Infinityverse canon) and is stuck there forever. So, can I join and can you point out any pointers or suggestions if I join Infinityverse and Jackson's teleportation? :And I do wish to actually begin some stuff in Infinityverse as the walls of the AAO timeline are rather frustrating. Hey Rozh, Before things get out of hand, can we perhaps meet on the IRC? Since you have agreed Jackson-A104 and Valor Team jump into Infinityverse. However, I've made more specific details on the page itself and involves an attack on AAO's The Fallen and contact between both of the Office of Naval Intelligence of both universes. So before things seriously do get out of hand, can we meet to discuss any inconsistencies that you point out. Thanks. Okay, thanks, Rozh. I'm sorry things got out of hand. Me and Nano are cool now. =) cool thanx man --Jacen Fett 21:43, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Rozh thank you very much in showing me how to ake my article better but 1 question is it possible for a SPARTAN 2 not to be part of the navy? Just asking i still thank you -best wishes Panoman LEGION-048 Using your advice i successfully fixed my article to the best of my ability's; changing my rank and SPARTAN number to match the Canon -Thanks Panoman AAO RP Your Sig Ooooh, shiny Been Awhile Well after an absense I am back. I'm working on some of my smaller works right now, but I'll get back to the larger pages like Dean. Pikapi Sig|text=So do you plan to contribute to the sequel to Losing Hope? Your assistance would be greatly appreciated. Dean Saunders I have expanded Dean more. Check it out and tell me about any errors that you find. Thanks. SEAL-II Program Now you can BE* a SEAL-II! Ello Hey! RP Draco III Hello, the Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming Naval RP The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and get back to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. Thank you, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 17:39, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello maybe you could help me out with something.--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf 23:47, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back Always nice to see another familiar face. Fox News, anyone? Sona Yes do you know how to make a article canon friendly?--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf (talk) 08:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) hello If i give you permission can you make changes to my article so it is canon-friendly?--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf (talk) 06:07, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Deletion ---- UltimateOutcast (talk) 11:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I am wondering about the image 'BlockadeRunner.png'. I like the design, and have used the overall layout for a piece of fanfiction. Did you make this? And if so, do you mind if I post the image on DeviantArt? I will be sure to credit you. A/N: Where did you find it? I need to find the artist. ---- IRC Been a while It has been a while since I've done anything, but I have Dean's story put together and I should be able to finish him up and move on to my other articles. If you want info on what I've got for Dean, reply and I'll give you what you would like to know. School and the Air Force have taken away a lot of my free time, but I should be back working on my stuff (for now, at least)--101stranger (talk) 02:57, December 13, 2012 (UTC)101stranger Irrrrrrrrrrrk